


Dark Kingdom Communications

by Logicallydreaming



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cass can't use the computer, Cassarian, F/M, Modern AU, Varian is 20, Varian the IT guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicallydreaming/pseuds/Logicallydreaming
Summary: Cassandra's internet is down so she calls Dark Kingdom Communications for help. What happens when she starts to bond with the tech support guy, "V"? What happens when Varian finds out that the woman calling him is actually his neighbor who he happens to have a massive crush on? Cassarian Modern!AU
Relationships: Adira/Lance Strongbow, Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 58
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

No, no, no.' Cassandra cursed as she frantically clicked her mouse on the wi-fi icon, praying that it would finally come up. This was not good. She had to apply in by five o'clock or she couldn't for another few months. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It will be okay; everything will be okay." She whispered as she let the breath out. She still had time before the deadline. Hours. She didn't have to feel so anxious. The wi-fi could come back on at any minute, so she didn't have to worry. She had the day off, so all she had to do was wait. 

Wait. 

She wasn't a big fan of that word.

Usually, she was a patient person. She was willing to wait in the wings while others took center stage, but the longer she stood in the shadows, the more it was expected of her. It felt like her time in the sun had come and passed, and she missed it. It felt like someone stole her destiny, but no more. She was done waiting. 

She waited to apply to the Police Academy until she had a full college education, now her father doesn't have an excuse for her not to join. Honestly, he shouldn't be surprised that this is what she wanted to do. He was the Captain of the Corona Police Department and from a young age had taught her self-defense and when she was legal taught her how to handle firearms. She was confident in her abilities, so why wasn't he? 

She took another deep breath and got out of her swivel chair. This was just her anxiety acting up. "Everything will be fine," she repeated to herself as she went to her kitchen counter for some coffee. This was going to be a long day. 

She grabbed her favorite mug and filled it with the hot beverage before leaning on the counter, just staring at the computer. She needed a distraction, something to take her mind off of the internet. She tapped her finger against the mug in her hands and smiled softly. 

It was a blue ceramic mug from one of those "Paint your own" places. When it first opened, Raps was quite insistent that they go in and make something for each other. Honestly, she felt bad for what she gave her best friend. Unlike Rapunzel, painting wasn't her strong suit. She traced the detailed owl her friend had painted with a small smile. It's a wonder why Raps went for a law degree and didn't pursue art. She was very talented.

Rapunzel! Maybe the ball of sunshine could distract her? She grabbed her phone and went to her contacts to call her. She licked her lips and shifted her feet as she listened to the ringing only to hear the dreaded voicemail. She hung up and sighed. She forgot, Raps was shadowing her father at his law firm today and wouldn't be available until later that night.

Cass let out a groan and scrolled through her contacts. She felt a pang of loneliness when she realized how small the list was. She stopped at Fitzherbert's name before letting out a laugh. She wasn't that desperate. 

She lifted her coffee to her lips and took a small sip as she gazed at the computer again. Maybe it was working now? She walked over and sat her mug and phone next to the laptop and tried the wi-fi button one more time. 

Please, please, please...

Nothing.

Fine. If she was going to waste her day anyways might as well get this thing working. She grabbed her phone and dialed the Dark Kingdom Communications helpline. 

\-----

"Ahuh...ahuh...yeah...okay." Varian nodded as he listened to another "Karen" on the other end of the phone complaining about her computer not turning on. This was the fifth time she called that day, and it seemed like every solution he suggested didn't work, and she was growing aggravated. 

He wasn't the biggest fan of working in customer service. True, he was good at his job and knew what he was talking about, but some of these customers… He worked better in isolation when it was just him, Ruddiger, and his science equipment. 

He genuinely wanted to help people, but he had hoped with one of his inventions, not tech support. 

He took a big sip from his cheap black coffee and rubbed his tired eyes as he listened to the woman on the other side, insult him and the company he worked for. 

"Ma'am... ma'am…" he tried, but she kept on complaining, "MA'AM!" He called over the phone, and that seemed to silence her finally. "Have you checked the plug?" That seemed to insult her as she started in on him again, only to go dead silent. He heard a quiet "oh" on the other side and then a "click" to let him know she hung up. He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. 

Finally 

He closed his eyes, exhausted. It was his fault for staying up so late. But he had a breakthrough in his invention, and he had to test it...which resulted in a total power surge in his building. Thankfully, everyone was asleep and didn't notice him sneak down to the basement of the building to fix the fuse box. 

He sat forward and rolled his chair closer to his computer. Fortunately, it was a Friday, and every Friday night, he liked to take the night off to order a pizza and watch a movie. It was a way to rest before going to his projects again. He would sometimes invite his neighbor to join him, but she's usually too busy to come.

Oh, Cassandra. She was a beautiful, smart, independent woman who's grayish-green gaze made him melt into the floor like a melted ice cream cone. He's tried to impress her and make her notice him, but he doesn't even know if she knows his name. 

He stretched his head around his cubicle to glance at Eugene, who was chatting with Lance near the coffee maker. Eugene was the son of the owner of the Dark Kingdom Communications and was the head of marketing. He was the smoothest and most charming man he's ever met, and he admired him. Sometimes he wanted to ask for his help with speaking to Cassandra, but he would always chicken out. Maybe someday he would grow out of being such a coward.

He let out a small groan when he heard a new ringing in his headpiece, telling him he had another customer waiting for his assistance. He sat back in his chair and pressed the answer button. "Hello…"

\--

"...Dark Kingdom Communications, this is V speaking, how can I help you?" Cass heard over the phone and sighed in relief to finally get rid of that obnoxious hold music. 

"Hello, I can't find the internet" Cass lifted her head from where she set it as she waited for someone to answer.

"Sorry?" V questioned confusion laced in his voice, causing her to be more irritated than before. 

"The wi-fi is down, and I can't for the life of me get it back up." Cass continued, moving her mouse to keep the screen up. 

"Oh!" the man on the other line exclaimed in understanding, "Sorry, that was just an odd greeting." he chuckled, trying to keep a friendly atmosphere on the phone.

"Well, one tends to be a bit frazzled when they had to sit through hold music for twenty minutes when they are on a deadline." she snapped at the man. 

V was quiet for a moment, probably trying to find a way to get things back on the topic of her call. She was surprised when she heard a soft chuckle on the other end and him voicing his agreement. "It is pretty bad, isn't it?" 

She raised her eyebrow in confusion and nodded slowly even though he couldn't see her, "Um, yeah….anyways, my internet isn't working."

"Right, of course!" V agreed. She heard typing on the other side of the line, "I just need a little information before we begin."

Cass shifted in her seat, frowning, she didn't like giving people she didn't know personal information "What kind of information?" she asked, almost defensively, ready to call whoever was his supervisor for his unprofessionalism. 

"Well….I need your name to pull up your file and to access your computer to work on fixing the problem." V said slowly, almost reassuring. She slowly relaxed at his words. She had nothing to be tense about. It was just the tech guy. Why was she feeling so anxious?

"Right." she licked her lips as she played with the glove on her left hand, "My name is Cassandra, Cassandra Moon." 

\--

Varian froze in his chair at the name. Cassandra, his neighbor, was on the other line. Beautiful, smart, and independent Cassie…

"Hello?" Cassandra questioned him on the other line, and that seemed to snap him out of his trance and had him get right to work. 

"Yes, hi, sorry. I found your file right here." This was his fault, her internet was down because of his machine. Now she is going to hate him and she will never come over for pizza and movie night...not that she has before, but he kept hoping that she would someday. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, his voice going up an octave without his consent. He cleared his throat again. Pushing the reading glasses that he always kept on top of his head to the tip of his nose, he read the information on the computer. 

"Well, like I said before, the WI-FI won't connect with my computer," Cassandra repeated the irritation back in her voice. He felt his heart pick up with nerves, he didn't mean to make her annoyed with him. 

"How do you connect to the internet? Do you use a Modem, or your smartphone, or broadband?" He questioned as he started the program to grant him access to her computer to look for any viruses or malware. 

"I use a modem." She mumbled on the other line. 

"Okay, and is the light for the internet doing anything? Is it on? Off? Flickering?" Varian asked, finally getting into the swing of his job. He could freak out about his crush calling later. Right now, he had a job to do. No matter what, he was going to fix her wi-fi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a mistake and forgot to add the last bit of the first chapter...so I added a little to it and turned it into a mini-chapter. I hope you like it!

After about an hour of going back and forth of them trying multiple tricks and resetting things, they finally got her internet-connected and running, 

Cass looked at the clock and let out a sigh. She was going to make it. "Thank you so much," she told V, her heart swelled with gratitude. "You have no idea how thankful I am that you were able to fix this." 

V's breath seemed to hitch at her words before they tumbled out quickly, "n-no problem at all! It's just part of the job!" his voice sounded to raise again, and he cleared his throat. "If you enjoyed the experience, please make sure to take the survey to us know what you thought of the experience," he suggested for maybe the hundredth time that day. 

She smiled as she pulled up her web browser and went to the bookmarked application. "I will….hey. I'm sorry about the way I acted before."

"It...it's alright, Cassandra." He said softly, but she could tell he was smiling. She was happy she was able to make him happy after she was sure he had a rough day full of unreasonable customers. She felt her heart sink, she knew what that was like, and she knew she didn't help with the way she acted earlier. 

She was about to say goodbye when she heard him ask, "What would you rather have?" 

"Sorry?" she paused in filling out her application, knitting her eyebrows together. 

"For the hold music? What would you rather have?" V asked quickly, taking them back to the beginning of the call once more. 

She tapped her finger on her chin as she thought about it. "Something upbeat, but not that annoying techno whatdoyoucallit that seems to be popular nowadays." Cass hummed as she considered the question. 

"Oh, yeah, I agree. Honestly, in school, I was a bit of a theater kid, I feel like something like that would be good hold music," he said, surprising her with her same thought process. 

"Yes!" Cass agreed, surprising herself with how enthusiastic her response was. That was a bit uncharacteristic for her, especially with someone she just met. Rapunzel was really rubbing off on her. She rubbed her eyes and looked back to her screen. She let her eyes wander over the page to make sure all the information was correct. She smiled in satisfaction. It was ready.

V was silent on his line for a moment, and she thought he hung up before he spoke again, "What about "Oh, What a Beautiful Mornin'" from Oklahoma?" He suggested, and she once again could hear typing on the other end. 

Cass raised an eyebrow, "It's good...but a bit older. Those who are waiting might not like it." she grabbed her mug again and took a sip. 

She heard V scoff in defense, "It's a classic! I'll have you know that I blew the audience away with my version at my high school talent show." 

"I'm sure mommy and daddy were so proud." she mocked in a playful tone, suppressing a smile in her mug. 

"Uh...well, my dad was," V mumbled. The vibe suddenly felt very heavy, "I hope.."

"Sorry." Cassandra frowned, things were starting to get too personal for a customer and a tech support guy. She better end it soon. 

"It's alright." he said, his tone light and happy, surprising her, "What do you think it should be then since you seem to know so much about music?" 

She glanced at her unsubmitted application one more time before hitting the submit and letting out a breath. The weight lifted from her shoulders as she slowly relaxed. 

"The Greatest Showman." she said simply, "The movie was a hit, and I doubt anyone would find it irritating to listen to." 

"Yes, but it would also cause a problem," V said seriously. 

"And what problem is that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"I won't stop singing along." He said, causing her to let out a laugh. 

"What, I thought you were "theater boy" in school?" She smirked as she rolled away from her desk to lean back in her chair. 

"I was actually the "tech-science nerd," so the musical thing was more of a...social experiment." He clicked on a few things on his computer, exiting from her files. 

"Ah, you couldn't make friends, could you?" She raised an eyebrow, the smirk growing. 

"I had plenty of friends!" He defended himself before quieting his voice when he noticed his rival glance his way. "I just didn't have many my own age, and my dad was...concerned. I tried sports, but it wasn't the right fit…"

"I mean, you are the IT guy…" she reasoned, glancing at her clock and wondered if it was too early to pull out her ice cream. Raps would kill her if she ate it without her, though. 

"That is stereotyping. Ms. Moon." He chuckled slightly, "For all you know, I could be too good for the team."

"Ahuh. Sure." She grinned more, choosing to get more coffee instead. "And call me, "Cass."

"Okay, Cass."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two hours since she and V had hung up the phone, and she could not stop smiling. Her heart fluttered, and she let out a dreamy sigh. What was wrong with her?? She has never connected with someone so fast! Heck, it took some pushing on the Sunshine Princess’s end before she agreed to try to be her friend! With Fitzherbert...it’s taking a bit longer than Raps would like.

She let out another sigh as she thought of the man she spoke to. They had so much in common and just connected...it was odd. She had no idea who this man was. She didn’t even know his name!

It was ridiculous and was very doubtful she would ever speak to him again, so why was she so riled up? She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She needed to let go of this weird feeling, and above all, Rapunzel must never know about it, or she will never hear the end of it. She doesn’t do mushy, and this is right up that alley. 

She lifted her sock-clad feet onto her coffee table as she scrolled through her phone and smiled slightly at the texts Rapunzel sent her. She was coming over soon, perfect. She could use the distraction from the weird day. 

She let out a snort at the stupid Owl meme she sent to her. Who knew Owls had such long legs? The knock at her door startled her into almost reaching for the baseball bat she kept by her couch. Was Rapunzel there already? She didn’t realize she was so close by. 

She relaxed, set her phone down on the coffee table, and walked over to the cream-colored front door. She peeked through the eyehole and let out an exasperated groan. “Great,” she mumbled, before pulling the lock chain, grasping the brass doorknob, and pulling it open. 

“What do you want, Fitzherbert?” She asked the smirking man who was behind the door. 

“Hello to you too, Cassandra.” He greeted, emphasizing the “And” in her name, which caused her to roll her eyes in annoyance. “Blondie is on her way up, she just ran into Hook Foot on the way up and well...you know how she is when she sees people she’s friends with.” 

“Yes, but why are you here? I’m pretty sure I banned you from my apartment after last time.” Cass crossed her arms and scowled at the man, remembering the “incident.”

“Hey! In my defense, I asked if I could touch it!” Eugene argued in defense and crossed his arms with a slight pout. 

“It was a loaded Glock 17, and I told you, “no!” She threw her hands up in the air in frustration, “Only those who are trained in firearms should handle a pistol like that!” 

“Look, you should know by now, I don’t listen to you, and it’s really your fault for putting it in my line of sight in the first place.” He lifted her hand to observe his nails. He needed a manicure. 

“You shot my wall!!” she shouted at him, clenching her hands into fists, ready to sock him in his arrogant face. 

“I said I was sorry!” He held his hands up in surrender, realizing how heated she was getting.

“No, you didn’t!!!” She cried out, pulling at her hair with her glove covered hands.

“Oh...well ....now I am. Sorry?” He looked at her meekly, causing her to let out a laugh in disbelief.

“If Rapunzel didn’t love you…” she trailed off as she heard laughter come from down the halls. 

She turned her head and saw Rapunzel with her Neighbor, Varian, who was juggling a box of pizza, a liter of soda, his work bag, and his house keys. They seemed to be chatting enthusiastically with each other, which made her curious about what they were talking about. She felt a pang in her chest and shrugged it off. There wasn’t anything wrong with them being friends. Varian was a friendly kid, though chaotic at times. Especially when he starts doing his experiments in the middle of the night. She had to stomp across the hall to pound on his door to shut him up a few times, but overall he was a sweet kid. 

“There she is! The most beautiful woman in the whole world!” Eugene’s face lit up as he saw his beloved girlfriend. “I’d say the most beautiful person, but I’m in the room.” he smirked as Rapunzel let out a giggle, “Eugene,” she warned with a smile.

“Hey, Hair Stripe!” he greeted the shorter man, which earned an eye roll from the young man,

“Eugene.” he greeted before his eyes landed on Cassandra, “Hey, Cassie.” He went to raise his hand to wave, but quickly put them back, so he didn’t drop anything he was holding. 

“It’s Cass, not Cassie.” she corrected him, resisting rolling her eyes for the hundredth time in the last 5 minutes. 

“Right, right, Cass, not Cassie.” he nodded quickly, his eyes only on her. “It’s Friday night, so pizza night!” he gestured to the pizza, “You are welcome to join if you want...I’ll probably put on a movie and just...hang out.” he invited her, just as he had every Friday for as long as he lived in the building. 

Cass stared at him, blankly, “Sorry, Varian, but I’m swamped tonight…” She trailed off, glancing at Rapunzel. 

“Right, right, of course, maybe next time?” he asked hopefully, giving her that look with the big puppy eyes that she couldn’t say “no” to.

“Yeah, maybe.” she shrugged before taking Rapunzel’s arm and pulling her towards her apartment. 

Eugene stayed in the hall and watched Varian as he stared dreamily at the direction Cass went in.

“Ah,” he said out loud as he got it. He walked over to Cass’s apartment and poked his head through the door. “Hey, Sunshine, I think I’ll go hang out with Varian. You girls try not to miss me too much.” he winked and closed the door before Cass could throw anything at his perfect face. 

He turned to Varian and grinned, which caused the younger man to give him a look of confusion. This is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted anything for this story, but I hope to write more for it. My main focus is on The FIght for Corona so this and any other work I create might take a backburning to that, but I will continue them. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and the kudos, but most of all thank you for reading. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

"It could be interesting!" Rapunzel grinned at Cass from her spot on the couch, a mug of ginger tea in hand. "It would be like that Bachelor show, but all the contestants are dressed in Bear suits, so the "Goldilocks" has to get to know them through personality alone, not by how they look. It will keep that superficial side out of the first impression, and they can fall in love with who they truly are, not with their looks." she rambled on about a reality show she thought of while she was working with her dad. 

Cass snorted as she sipped her black decaf coffee, "I'm sure Eugene loved that idea." 

"He did!" she gushed, almost spilling her tea. With a meek smile, she set it down on the coaster on the coffee table. "He helped me name it! "Goldilocks and her Special Bear" 

Cass choked on her coffee and let out a real hearty laugh, "Oh my! Raps!" She couldn't get another word out from how hard she laughed. 

Rapunzel frowned at her best friend and crossed her arms, "I thought it was sweet because they are dressed as bears and whoever she chooses would be special to her…" she explained defensively. 

"Right, sure." Cass cleared her throat, trying to suppress any stray giggles. She set her mug next to Rapunzel's and shifted so she could look at the blonde better.

Rapunzel pouted at her friend, took a pillow from the couch, and whacked her with it in the arm. 

"Hey!" Cass exclaimed before both of them fell into another giggle fit. 

Once they calmed down, Rapunzel started to tell her about her day and all that she learned and saw. "-My dad said that I have an eye for it!" she gushed, before letting her shoulder's drop and let out a sigh. "I love law and the idea of helping people, but at the same time...I know I want more than being stuck in a stuffy office all day, you know? There's a whole world out there...and I don't want to miss the chance to explore it." 

Cass smiled at her friend's passion and nodded, "I know what you mean. Sometimes you have to take what you want, don't let anyone hold you back. If they try to push you down, you give them your best game face and say, "No. This is my destiny, and only I get to choose what I do." 

Rapunzel grabbed Cassandra's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm glad we're friends...you understand me so well."

"Me too, Raps, me too." She snatched the pillow from her and whacked her back with a smirk. "But my house, my pillows." 

Rapunzel shook her head as she laughed, and then her eyes landed on the computer that caused her friend so much grief earlier. "I can't believe I did ask you!" She took her friend's other glove covered hand, to give her, her complete attention, "Did you do it?"

Cass lowered her gaze, but a small smile formed on her lips, giving herself away. "Yeah, I did." she murmured. 

"Thank goodness your internet started to work again." Rapunzel grinned and hugged her friend tightly, which Cass returned with less enthusiasm than the ball of sunshine. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks!" Cass laughed, patting her friend's back, "I had to call the helpline, but we got it fixed before the deadline."

"Thank goodness for Dark Kingdom Communications!" Rapunzel clapped her hand, as she thought of the company her boyfriend worked at and would someday inherit. 

"Yeah...Thank goodness." 

\---

Varian felt his heart pick up in nervousness as Eugene gazed at him as he could see deep inside him and knew every thought and feeling passing through him, 

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" Eugene asked the boy as they have been standing in the middle of the hallway for nearly 3 minutes without saying a word. 

He took the pizza and the soda from his arms, causing Varian to blink out of his dumbfound state. He nodded slowly and turned to unlock the door, "Right, um, just ahead of time, don't judge the state of my apartment and most of all... Don't. Touch. Anything." He warned before he opened the door. 

He paused and held the door in place, turning to his older friend with his finger, outstretched warningly, "Anything."

Eugene rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "Fine! I won't touch anything! Yesh! You're as bad as the Dragon Lady!!" He grumbled, pushing past him into the young man's home. 

"Dragon Lady?" Varian mumbled to himself, following Eugene only for his face to light up with realization, "Oh! Cassandra!" He closed the door and set his bag and keys on the only clear spot on the table next to the door. 

Eugene set the pizza and soda down on top of a stack of books on what seems to be a coffee table and plopped himself down on the tattered and patch covered couch as he gazed up at him.

"Speaking of the She-devil, I can't believe you didn't tell me!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up dramatically, causing Varian to look at him once more with confusion. 

"You are crushing on Cassandra!!" He accused, pointing his finger at him, "I knew there was someone you were going gaga over, but Cass?" he made a face, "Trust me, Kid, you can do better." 

Varian felt himself frozen in place, air barely coming in and out of his lungs. How did he know? He couldn't have known? Was he that obvious? He was just trying to be natural and friendly and...hoped it would eventually be more. But right now, he just wanted her to notice him!

All at once, all his senses came back, and he rushed over to Eugene, waving his hands and shaking his head quickly "Nonononononono~! I am not! Pfft! I just want to be her friend…" he trailed off and caught sight of Ruddiger's eye peeking through the door of his bedroom. He almost looked accusingly at him. Varian walked over to the door and shut it full, can't have Eugene see him...not yet anyway. 

He let out a sigh and turned to look at him, "Fine...yes, okay? I like her, but she doesn't even see me... I'm just the..the kid who lives across from her. She never gives me the time of day,"

Eugene crocked an eyebrow and brought his and to his chin, rubbing his goatee as he gazed at him. "It's not just a crush, is it?" he asked seriously, causing Varian to shake his head reluctantly. 

"Okay! I will help you!" He clapped his hands before reaching into his pocket for his phone. 

"What?" Varian exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Eugene held up a finger to silence him as he hit contact on his phone, smirking slightly when the other end picked up right away, "Lance! Get your butt over here! Varian needs our help!"

"What??" Varian repeated, not believing his eyes. 

"Yes there will be snacks, Varian has a pizza…." Eugene nodded as he listened to Lance, "Yeah, we can order another. Great. See you soon!" He hung up before looking back at Varian with a grin. 

"What????" Varian repeated, not knowing what was in store for him, but a huge sense of dread fell over him. Lance...was coming to his house??? For love advice??? 

His eyes widened in horror, and he started to run around his house, grabbing anything that could be flammable or could be dangerous to Lance and/or to others. He should have bought childproof locks. He was going to when he first got Ruddiger, but his furry friend ended up being more of a help than a menace. Lance, however…

"Chillax." Eugene told the young scrambling man as he put his feet on the coffee table, ignoring the papers that laid there, and picked at his nails, "In fact, you should be thanking me."

"T-thanking you…?" Varian paused and fell over in laughter, his whole body shaking hysterically. "Lance is coming, AND I HAVE EXPERIMENTS THAT CAN LEVEL THIS BLOCK LET ALONE THIS BUILDING!" he shouted, waving his hands around in panic.

"What?" Eugene looked at the kid, "Why would you have anything like that in the place where you live?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me just pull a lever to my secret lab where I do all my experiments." Varian waved his hand, causing Eugene to relax.

"Oh, great! I'll help you-" He froze when an angry Varian cut him off with a growl in frustration.

"I WAS SARCASTIC!" Varian shouted at him, causing his friend to wince back and scoot towards the arm of the couch as Varian slumped down on the couch next to Eugene with a tired sigh. 

"Feel better?" Eugene asked after giving Varian a minute to cool down. 

Meekly, Varian nodded, ashamed for raising his voice at his friend, who was only trying to help him, "I'm sorry... it's been a long day." he mumbled. 

"You have quite the tempter there, Var." Eugene poked his side, playfully, "Maybe you and Cass would make a good couple after all."

With a groan, Varian put his head in his hands, "Is it me?" he asked softly. 

Surprised by the quiet question from his usually confident friend, Eugene could only pat his back as he thought for an answer. "I think you are smart and fun to be around...but, you are so into your own thing. Maybe try to be less Science nerdy Varian, and more...average guy Varian."

"I have a permanent streak of bright teal in my hair due to a failed experiment... I'm not sure I can be "average." Varian replied, playing with his gloved hands, "Eugene, you know I have a past..."

"Hey, we all do." he leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head, "Me and Lance were some of the worst thieves in the city, but we've changed, and our past doesn't define who we are and yours shouldn't either."

Varian hesitated and nodded when there was a knock on the door. 

Not wanting to disturb the brooding twenty-year-old, Eugene jumped to his feet and went over to the door to reveal his best friend and partner in crime, Lance Strongbow. "Lance! Glad you can make it!"

"Well, you said there was pizza." Lance grinned as he entered. He looked around the room with curiosity at all the different gadgets that littered shelves and tables. He found one interesting one with a big blue button. Without much thought, he held his hand out to it and was about to press the button when Varian grabbed his wrist. 

With a feral look in his eyes, Varian narrowed them at his friend and said in a serious and firm tone; he said, "Don't touch."

Taking a glance at Eugene over Varian's shoulder, who was looking panicked and gesturing him to stop, Lance nodded. "Someone woke up on the cranky side of the bed." He said, pushing his way past Var to where Eugene sat on the couch.

"Why me?" Varian mumbled to himself and rubbed his head before following the newest guest to the couch. 

"So…" Eugene said, looking between Varian and Lance, "I called you here for help, Lance."

"Oh?" Lance asked, already grabbing a slice of pizza from the box, "and what, do tell, is it that you need my help with?' 

"Our young friend here…" Eugene gestured to Varian, who was sulking on the couch, "Has a crush." 

"Oh?" Lance looked at Varian, his eyes flickering over his appearance before looking at Eugene with a nod, "I see why you called me." 

Varian tensed when Lance wrapped his greasy, pizza covered hands around him with a laugh, "worry not! There is nothing Eugene, and I can't do...especially in the love department." 

"You're single." Varian pointed out, looking at Lance disbelieving. 

"Yep." Lance nodded in agreement

"You live alone with your cat, "Fluffles." Varian kept going, his eyes flickering over to Eugene and Lance.

"Yep." Lance nodded again, not seeing where he was going with this.

"Okay then…" Varian mumbled, giving up.

"Look, kid, we know this isn't something you can do in one day. Love takes time." Eugene reassured him, causing Lance to snort. 

"Yeah, it takes two days in Eugene's case." he laughed at his friend, who just smirked with a shrug. 

"My point being, Cass may be the one, or she could be a step to you finding your real dream girl." Eugene continued, "If you want her to notice you, you need to give her something to notice. Inviting her to hang out is a good step...but if she says "no" more than once, chances are she never will unless she realizes you are more than her annoying neighbor." 

Varian was silent as he thought over what Eugene said and let out a sigh, "What do I do?" he murmured, looking between the two.

"Wait, Cass is the girl you're fawning over?" Lance licked his fingers after demolishing his fourth slice of pizza, "I called it." he smirked as the young man's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, "Okay if you want her to notice you, You could start with an actual conversation with her."

"That is true." Eugene nodded, "Talking to her and getting to know her will help you get noticed."

"Just be careful." Lance looked at Varian seriously, "Go too far, and you just might end up in the friendzone."

"Not that that's a bad thing." Eugene tried to correct Lance with narrowed eyes to his hungry friend, "If she doesn't want a romantic relationship that's up to her, you can't force her or should expect anything from her."

Varian took in what they were saying with a nod, his mind going back to earlier that day. Her laughter rang in his mind's ear, and he smiled slightly. They were right about the power of conversation if only he could find a way for her to talk to him again…

He looked between Lance and Eugene, and an idea struck him, maybe there was a way? He knew it was wrong and he shouldn't do it but…

"I think I got an idea of how to start a conversation with her," Varian said, standing up, eager to get to his makeshift lab. 

"That a boy!" Eugene grinned, leaning back on the couch again, "So, what movie are we watching?"

"Wait, you want to stay?" Varian asked in surprise, a bubble of joy starting to ripple in the pit of his stomach. Did they want to hang out with him?

"Well, you said you were watching a movie, and we're here...so...why not?" Eugene shrugged and smiled at the kid. 

"Though you'll have to get more food...oh! What about Thai? I know a place where the owner just adores me!' Lance grinned at Varian eagerly. 

Varian felt a smile grow on his face as he settled between the two on the couch. He was still scared about the Cass situation, and he didn't know if it would work, but for now, he could just let it go and have an awesome time with his friends. His "bros." His "team." 

And from the sound of the rambling Lance, this will probably not be the last. His Friday movie nights might not be alone anymore, and he didn't find himself to mind….as long as they don't touch anything.


End file.
